


We catch bad guys and look good doing it

by AJN13



Series: Nothing Ever goes as Planned [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJN13/pseuds/AJN13
Summary: Jake comes back with a new look.Amy can't breathe.





	We catch bad guys and look good doing it

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another little story. It's bad but please have mercy. Thanks

Jake was coming back soon.

Amy had read the Captain’s lips during a meeting with a man who, dressed in a departmentally mandated suit, had strode through the bullpen and into her captain’s office, quickly closing the door behind him. She caught something about a raid, maybe even a wedding. After the man left, Amy managed to piece together the words in her head and determined that the case was coming to an end. There was going to be a raid, and Jake was finally going to come back.

It’s not that Amy was excited per se (okay maybe a little) but mostly it was that she missed her partner. Despite the fact that he had left her with more questions than answers, she still missed their dynamic. As much as Amy tried to deny it, he really was a great detective, and their partnership brought out the best in her.

  
Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Amy got back to work. She really didn’t want to think back to that night, and how her stomach clenched at his words, and her heart broke at his retreating form. No, Amy really didn’t want to think about how her confused thoughts in the weeks following caused a rift so wide in her relationship with Teddy that their breakup had been inevitable. Yeah, She wasn't going to think about that.

* * *

 

Sometime later that day, Captain Holt and Terry stepped out armed with equipment fit for a raid, and Amy had to calm the sudden thundering in her chest. It was happening…and she really tried to not freak out. She really hoped Jake would be okay. But she also couldn't help herself and think, what if Jake didn’t feel the same anymore?

She broke up with her boyfriend, she obsessed over his words, and her own feelings for the past six months. And now Jake was coming back. She really tried not to freak out. Their partnership meant too much to her, but damn if she didn’t feel something more towards her goofy partner. It had taken her a lot of time to come to the conclusion that maybe she wanted something more too. Romantic-stylez. She grinned at the memory and his word usage. God, she couldn’t wait to see him.

* * *

 

The next day, Amy had expected, and prepared herself, to be a little stunned at seeing Jake after six long months, but..THIS..this.. she was not prepared for. Jake walked in, bag slung over his shoulder, the normal plaid and leather jacket outfit, but his usually smooth, clean face was now adorned with a scruffy beard.

A really thick, scruffy, and handsome looking beard.

Amy stood frozen by her desk, watching the interactions of her co-workers as they welcomed back their long missed friend and colleague. She heard a few bits and pieces of their conversations, when she managed to snap herself out of her stupor.

A “nice beard, Peralta” from Rosa followed by a snort, and an ecstatic chuckle from Gina with a “can’t believe you finally managed a beard Jake”, before he engulfed her in a giant hug laughing along. Charles squeal, she was sure, was heard by everyone in the building.

Amy heard his recap of his time undercover, how the Iannucci's preferred their guys to look more rugged and intimidating, and how they had enjoyed mocking him those first three months that it took for his beard to stop looking so patchy.

God, he looked good. Like really really good. Amy finally snapped out of it, when she found the man that had been overwhelming her thoughts for these past six months was finally standing in front of her.

“Hey”, Jake started, head tilting slightly to the side and his smirk lifting up his cheek. His hand came up to nervously run through his beard, and Amy found herself following the movement.

“Hi,” Amy finally managed, forcing her eyes up to meet Jake’s.

_Come on Amy._

Before they could say anything else, Holt was calling Jake into his office and Amy returned to her paperwork.  
Moments later, Jake plopped down in his chair causing Amy to smile. Finally, things felt right again.

* * *

 

If Amy hadn’t been so focused on trying to not look at her partner and that scruffy beard of his, she would have noticed before Gina (and would have had proper time to prepare) that Jake was apparently not done with his appearance change.

“Girl, are you...wearing glasses?” Gina said, the shock in her voice causing everyone to look up from their work and quickly turn to Jake.

Amy’s head snapped up, coming face to face with a startled Jake Peralta. In glasses. Amy felt herself flush immediately, he looked good in glasses..very very good. She would have been mortified were it not for the fact that Jake was now just as red and looking around the bullpen at his colleagues staring him down.

“Uh, yeah,” Jake started, “I have to wear them temporarily, but only when I read. There was this...altercation with a rival mob and this asshole hit me on the back of my head with a chair. Caused some issues with my eyesight, but the doctor said it was only temporary.” Jake nervously chuckled, his eyes finally landing on Amy, who felt herself flush even more (if possible) and as she nervously bit her lip, noticed that Jake’s eyes followed the movement. Amy lowered her eyes quickly, desperately trying to focus on her paperwork.

* * *

Amy had miraculously made it to the end of the work day (having only gotten distracted a few times..ten tops), and was heading to the evidence room to get a file to wrap up her last case of the day, when she finds Jake, placing a box back onto the shelf. He’s turning around to leave when he realizes it’s her who has walked in, and immediately stops.

Jake pushes the glasses back up his nose where they had slid down, and rubs his beard before dropping his hand to his side. He sends her a nervous smile, obviously trying to figure out what to say to her, not expecting to have a conversation about what happened before he left, just yet.

Amy just stares. She can’t take the tension anymore. She missed him so much and now he’s finally here. What was she waiting for? So, she just reacts. Rushing to him, she slides her hands onto his face before pulling his head down and crashing her lips with his. She feels the scruff lightly tickling her lips, roughly scraping against her hands and she lightly moans when his tongue slicks into her mouth, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

Amy is reveling in the kiss, when suddenly Jake stops and lightly pushes himself away from her.

“Wa-wait, we can’t..you-you’re with Teddy and I’m not..” Jake starts, slightly out of breath, eyes downcasted before Amy reaches for him again, sliding her hands back to their original position on his face. She enjoys the slight shiver she feels coursing through Jake, and she uses the new facial hair to pull him back towards her, close enough that they’re sharing uneven breaths.

“We broke up, because I realized something while you were gone..” Amy starts, watching the hopeful gleam return into Jake’s eyes, “I kinda wish something could happen between us.. Romantic Stylez.”

A wide smile breaks out on Jake’s face and Amy finds herself mirroring it. At that, Jake pulls her back by the waist and they continue their assault on each other, passionate kisses expelling the built up tension they’ve had for who knows how long now. And when Jake breaks away to press kisses up and down her neck, his beard slightly tickling her sensitive skin and the glasses slightly pushing against her chin, all Amy can do is think..

_FINALLY_.

**Author's Note:**

> I think we all know what look I was going for.


End file.
